Marked
by Carol B. Halden
Summary: Essa fic é uma mistura entre Marcada e Crepúsculo. Zoey está cansada de ser especial e unica então Edward aparece em sua vida.
1. Prologo

**Aviso da autora: se você não leu marcada não deve ler esta fic, você provavelmente não entendera ou o livro perdera a graça.**

**Obs... Esta é uma fic experimental, ou seja, se não der certo eu vou parar de escrever.**

**Bem vamos à fic.**

** "Zoey's POV"**

Fazia quase um ano que fui marcada, e tudo mudara quando eu fiquei com o posto de próxima Grande Sacerdotisa, mãe das Filhas das Trevas e a primeira vampira da historia com afinidade com os 5 elementos. É a vida não é fácil, não era uma adolescente normal e não consegui nem ser uma VAMPIRA NORMAL! Mas em todo caso já estou me acostumando com tudo isso, esse negocio de respeito e etc. Só me pergunto se serei a única. Ah... A vida não é justa.

**Lembrando mais uma vez de que isso é uma fic teste, então é super importante que mandem ****reviews****. Isso foi apenas pra situar vocês um pouquinho na historia.**


	2. O novato

**Esse é o primeiro capitulo oficialmente:**

"**Neferet's POV"**

Há um novo aluno a caminho. A Deusa Nyx acabou de me avisar de que o _Rastreador_ vai marcá-lo. Ele terá algo muito especial, seu avô era um Grande Sacerdote, eu sinto que ele pode ser um também. De todo jeito eu serei mentora dele, tenho de falar logo com seu novo companheiro de quarto.

*_______*_______*_______*

O aluno novo finalmente chegou, ele tem a marca igual à de Zoey, isso deve significar que ele será igual a ela. Edward também chegou em condições iguais, mas ele já está acordando.

-Ahn? Onde estou?!

-Você está na Morada da Noite. Você chegou inconsciente. Meu nome é Neferet, eu serei sua mentora no seu 1º ano aqui.

-Prazer. AI! Minha cabeça esta doendo.

-Isso é normal. Ou quase.

-Como assim?

-Veja sua marca. - eu passei um espelho a ele - Ela está cheia, isso quer dizer que você é especial, só vimos isso uma vez, faz quase um ano, seu nome é Zoey Redbird, ela é minha protegida e aprendiz à Grande Sacerdotisa, ela vai te ajudar também. Ela deve estar aqui daqui a pouco, o sinal já bateu.

-Olá!

-Ai está ela. Oi Zoey. Este é o novo aluno Edward Cullen.

-Na verdade meu sobrenome é Masen.

-O bom de ser vampiro é isso, começar de novo, então qual você prefere?- Zoey foi mais rápida, ela definitivamente estava aprendendo.

-Cullen, por favor.

"**Zoey's POV"**

Finalmente o sinal bateu, estou super ansiosa para conhecer o novo aluno. Steven Rea foi me acompanhando até o armário.

-Será que ele é bonito?

-Não sei, espero que sim. Acho que estou mais ansiosa porque vou de deixar de ser a única "especial" da historia. – Na verdade eu não havia pensando muito em como ele será, mas pensando bem espero que ele seja bonito.

Eu estava na porta da enfermaria, bem é agora ou nunca.

-Olá!

-Ai está ela. Oi Zoey. Este é o novo aluno Edward Cullen.

Virei-me para encará-lo. Ele era o garoto mais lindo que eu já havia visto, ele tinha cabelos dourados com um penteado meio desarrumado e os olhos mais verdes e mais profundos da terra. Acho que fiquei literalmente boquiaberta

-Na verdade meu sobrenome é Masen. - Sua voz soou melodiosa. Tudo nele me convidava a me aproximar seu rosto, sua voz e até seu cheiro, que invadia a sala, doce e gelado.

-O bom de ser vampiro é isso, começar de novo, então qual você prefere?- Fui mais rápida que Neferet, eu espero que ela me deixe "tomar conta" dele.

- Cullen, por favor. – acho que cansar-me-ei desta voz macia como veludo.

**Por Favor DEIXEM REVIEWS. preciso muito delas pra saber se continuo ou paro. eu sei que o cap th curtinho mais é só o comecinho se vcs disserem que ela esta boa e me fizerem continuar ela vai ficar cada vez mais comprida**


	3. Marcado

**Ai esta o segundo cap. E ninguém leu ou comento nessa fic ainda, ou seja, deve estar o maior desastre ou ninguém gosta de Marcada ou dela misturada a Crepúsculo.**

"**Edward's**** POV"**

A vida não é justa. Meus pais e irmãos foram acampar, e eu fiquei em casa DOENTE. Ta bem, eu devia me animar em ter paz e tranquilidade, mas eu não posso fazer NADA. Eu poderia tocar piano, se ele ficasse lá na sala. Quer saber vou à varanda respirar um ar puro.

Foi então que eu o vi, um - um _Rastreador_. Por que ele estava aqui? Ta legal, essa pergunta foi idiota, eu se porque ele está aqui, para me marcar. Mas por que eu? Eu e meus irmãos crescemos sabendo que poderíamos ser marcados, acho que é até fácil saber porque eu:

Rosalie=Superficial

Emmett=Mentalidade de uma criança de 4 anos

Alice=Irritante

Jasper= Hum... Não sei ao que Jasper é igual, mas parece que não querem ele

Espera cadê ele? Cadê o _Rastreador?_

-Edward Masen! A noite lhe escolheu; tua morte será teu nascimento. A noite lhe chama; Escute a doce voz Dela. Seu destino lhe aguarda na Morada da Noite!

Senti-o tocar na minha testa, e a mesma começar a doer e arder em brasa. Eu precisava falar com Carlisle. Droga... Meu celular está lá em baixo.

Não vi onde tropecei, só senti o baque do meu corpo com a escada e meu corpo rolar escada abaixo e então eu apaguei.

*______________*_______________*________________*_______________*

Tudo estava tão claro e nítido, havia um corpo estendido no chão e – e ERA EU. Era isso, eu estava morto. Então comecei a ouvir uma voz:

-Venha para mim. Venha para mim. – Não consegui deixar de seguir aquela voz seja lá para onde ela estivesse me levando.

Lá havia uma mulher muito bonita com um longo vestido branco:

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Nyx.

-A Deusa dos vampiros?

-Exatamente. Você foi escolhido para ser meu filho. Você é talentoso, inteligente e doce. A partir de hoje você será o 1º Filho da Noite e será meus olhos e meus ouvidos na Terra. – Ao dizer isso ela beijou minha marca que voltou a doer como nunca e tão rapidamente quando ela apareceu ela foi embora.

Só então me senti voltar a meu corpo e acordar

- Ahn? Onde estou?!- o lugar lembrava muito uma enfermaria, mas era maior e não havia muitos remédios.

-Você está na Morada da Noite. Você chegou inconsciente. Meu nome é Neferet, eu serei sua mentora no seu 1º ano aqui. - Fiquei admirando-a, ela era bonita e como todos os _vamps _tinha uma tatuagem que saia de seu ombro e subia até seu rosto.

-Prazer. AI! Minha cabeça esta doendo.

-Isso é normal. Ou quase.

-Como assim?

-Veja sua marca. – Ela me passou um espelho. - Ela está cheia, isso quer dizer que você é especial, só vimos isso uma vez, faz quase um ano, seu nome é Zoey Redbird, ela é minha protegida e aprendiz à Grande Sacerdotisa, ela vai te ajudar também. Ela deve estar aqui daqui a pouco, o sinal já bateu. - Eu não conseguia desviar minha atenção da marca colorido na minha testa. Mas então uma voz feminina doce invadiu a sala:

-Olá!

-Ai está ela. Oi Zoey. Este é o novo aluno Edward Cullen. – Ela se virou para me encarar, ela era incrivelmente linda. Tinha traços suaves no rosto, uma pele em um tom de oliva bem claro e uma tatuagem igual a de _vamps_ adultos, apesar de que segundo Neferet ela estava lá há apenas um ano.

-Na verdade meu sobrenome é Masen. – a corrigi sutilmente.

-O bom de ser vampiro é isso, começar de novo, então qual você prefere?- Ela foi mais rápida que Neferet. Sua voz era macia, aveludada. Eu realmente queria que ela "tomasse conta" de mim.

-Cullen, por favor. - Minha voz vacilou, mas não acho que ela tenha percebido. Ela seria minha.

**Certo, certo. Ai está, por favor, quem ler mande reviews.**


	4. Chegada

**Gente foi mal a demora mas eu viajei e não deu pra postar. Talvez o próximo demore mais um pouco, mas um suspense sempre é bom**

**Agradecimentos lá em baixo.**

**Agora o capitulo:**

"**Edward' s POV"**

-Edward, eu sinto muito, mas não vou poder lhe levar até seu quarto, tenho um compromisso. Zoey, você pode acompanhar Edward até o quarto?- Quando ela falou isso, fiquei super feliz por poder estar com Zoey. Mas, então, me toquei de que ela ainda poderia recusar. Podia, né?

- Claro, claro – Eba! Ela aceitou.

- Vamos?- ela estendeu a mão para mim.

- Vamos! – segurei sua mão e a segui até fora da enfermaria.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui!- Ela pareça envergonhada e um pouco corada.

- Obrigado. Ainda bem que alguém já gosta de mim. – Melhor ainda o fato de ser ela.

- Você é legal, e bonito, então se dará bem aqui!

- Você me acha bonito?- Eu estou incrédulo, ela realmente disse isso?

- Cla – claro. E acho que você vai achar alguém rapidinho.

- Acho que já achei. – Droga!! Por que eu disse isso? Boca idiota que não fica fechada! Inferno.

- O que disse?

- Nada.

- Sei... Em todo caso, me fale de você.

- O que quer saber?

- Sei lá... Sobre sua família?

- Eu tenho quatro irmãos, eles são ótimos, mas às vezes podem encher o saco. Meus pais são os melhores, sempre são os mais amáveis possíveis. E meu avô... Bem, ele é um vampiro.

-Serio?

- É, e pelo que sei, ele era um Grande Sacerdote – dei de ombros esse fato pouco me interessava. Mas ela parecia super intrigada.

- Hum... Interessante! E de onde você é?

- De Forks

- Fala sério! Eu também. (**N/A: **Marcada também vai sofrer alterações)

- Legal! Agora me fale de sua família.

- Tá, mas só porque você é meu amigo. – Eu sou amigo dela? Isso! Eu SOU amigo dela! Hahaha. – Tenho dois irmãos insuportáveis. Não vejo meu pai há anos e há quatro anos minha mãe se casou de novo e se esqueceu de que tem filhos e pra completar o marido dela ainda é um OTÁRIO. Ou seja, minha família é o oposto da sua.

- Agora entendo porque você não queria falar nisso, deve ser realmente difícil viver assim.

- Nem imagina o quanto. Mas chega de problemas, hoje é um dia feliz, por você estar aqui.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu mal posso esperar para começar as aulas. – Era mais que verdade ninguém poderia estar tão entusiasmado quanto eu.

- Bem, chegamos ao dormitório masculino. Vem! – Nem havia percebido o quanto andamos. No dormitório tinha uma sala enorme que estava estranhamente vazia – Que estranho, por que está tudo tão vazio? – Ela virou como se alguém estivesse cochichando em seu ouvido – Droga! 4h e meia, já está na hora do jantar. Vem vamos jantar logo, depois você se acomoda. – Jantar... O que vampiros jantam? – Relaxe, não vai haver sangue nem nada

- Ah ta!

- Vem logo! – Ela me puxou com força me fazendo esbarrar nela quase como num abraço, fiquei fitando seus olhos sem conseguir me distanciar, até que ela o fez. Foram apenas segundos, mas por mim poderiam ter sido horas. – Vem. – Ela pegou minha mão e me guiou para fora do dormitório. Quando chegamos ao corredor ela soltou minha mão e continuou andando, em sinal de que eu deveria segui-la. Ficamos lado a lado sem dizer nada, o silêncio estava ficando insuportável. Então eu vi um vulto de um bicho branco correndo, ele pulou no colo de Zoey.

- Nala! O que você faz aqui? – Era um gato.

- Você tem um gato? –Perguntei incrédulo, como ela podia ter um gato na escola?

- Uma gata. Aqui na Morada da Noite os gatos são livres para fazer o que quiserem. Mas você não escolhe seu gato, ele escolhe você. Imagino que você goste de gatos.

- Adoro. – Na verdade sou fascinado por felinos. Estiquei calmamente a mão para Nala.

- Cuidado, ela não é muito sociável. – Mas ela já havia me deixado acariciar sua cabeça.

- Acho que ela gostou de mim.

- Isso quer dizer que você deve ser legal. – Ela deu um sorriso para mm, então sorri de volta.

- Bem, chegamos. – O lugar era imenso. Segui Zoey até uma mesa cheia de comida. Havia todos os tipos de comida. Peguei um filé e um pouco de salada, Zoey também, mas sua carne era tão mal passada que pingava sangue. Nós dois pegamos uma Coca.

- Quer sentar comigo?

- Claro. – A segui até uma mesa onde outras pessoas já a esperavam.

- Edward, esta é Stevie Rea - Ela apontou para uma menina de cabelos curtos. – Esta é Shaunee. – Apontou para uma menina negra que poderia ser uma princesa jamaicana – Esta é Erin, a "gêmea" de Shaunee, elas tem um senso de sincronia assustador. – Ela apontou a garota ao seu lado que era o oposto da outra, tirando suas roupas que eram idênticas – E por ultimo, mas não menos importante aquele é Damien, nosso amigo gay. – Ótimo, o único cara do grupo e ele era gay. Ou seja, estou cercado de meninas. – Pessoal esse é Edward.

-Olá! – As 'gêmeas' disseram em unisom.

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Oi pessoal - respondi.

- Vai sentar com a gente hoje?- O GAY perguntou.

- Ele vai sim, mas desencana Damien, ele joga no outro time. – Zoey respondeu por mim e sorriu, então nos sentamos, fiquei ao lado dela.

- Então... Você também tem a marca colorida.

- É, só queria saber por que eu.

- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todo dia 'Por que eu?'.

- Você chegou inconsciente o que houve?

- Eu fui marcado, fui pegar meu celular para ligar pro meu pai, tropece na escada, sai rolando e bati a cabeça.

- Zoey também bateu a cabeça antes de vim.

- Sério?

- Sério. – Ela responde envergonhada.

- Queria ter batido também.

Depois a mesa ficou em silencio, todos comendo, até que uma menina se aproximou.

- Zoey. – a menina chamou, e assim que Zoey se virou ela fez uma reverencia.

- Já disse para parar com isso!

- Desculpa, força do hábito. Só queria saber quando será o próximo encontro das Filhas das Trevas.

- Amanhã terá um Ritual da Lua Cheia.

- Novo membro?

- Arrã.

- Hum... Tem o Samhain daqui a três dias, né?

- Arrã. Espero que sem acidentes dessa vez. – Eu definitivamente estava boiando. Só vi a menina se afastando devagar.

- Posso dizer que boiei?

- Logo vai entender. Então... Falando nisso, você vai amanhã pro ritual. – Certo, por que eu não estava à vontade com isso?

- E se eu não quiser ir?

- Eu sou sua submentora, você faz o que digo querendo ou não, lá agente resolve.

- Vai ter que me convencer a ir. – Eu a desafiei.

- Posso fazer isso. – ela disse confiante e sexy, piscou um olho e mandou um beijo.

- HUM-HUM! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Quase me esqueci de que não estávamos sozinhos.

- Bem, Ed, vamos? Você ainda tem que se alojar.

- Ok.

Segui-a pelo caminho de volta ao dormitório. Quando chegamos lá já haviam alguns caras. Eles ficaram olhando enquanto passávamos, a maioria admirando minha marca colorida.

- Aqui estamos. – Ela bateu na porta e um garoto alto de aparecia indígena abriu.

- Oi Zoey!

- Oi! Edward esse é seu novo companheiro de quarto Jacob Black. Jake este é Edward Cullen.

- Prazer, vem entra. – Eu entrei cautelosamente.

- Jake, dê para Edward o horário, o uniforme e não deixe ele se atrasar.

- Nossa, por que essa obsessão pelo novo aluno?

- Pare de pensar besteira, eu sou submentora dele. Ed te vejo amanhã às 8h em ponto.

- Certo chefinha.

- Tchau Jake.- Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Será que eles tem algo? – Tchau Ed. – Ela simplesmente acenou e foi embora. Quando finalmente prestei atenção no quarto, percebi que minhas coisas de casa estavam lá. Sentei-me na cama e só então percebi como estava com sono.

- Que horas são?

- Já são quase 6 da manhã. Como você já percebeu as aulas são à noite. –Seu tom não me pareceu amigável. – Ah... Seu horário está na cabeceira.

- Só uma pergunta: Você e Zoey tem algo?

- Não, mas ela me deixa louco. Ante eu não ficava com ela por causa do namorado dela Eric. Mas eles terminaram quando ele se formou, só que ela não quis namorar comigo. Na verdade, ela pareceu bem interessada em você.

- Você acha?

- Acho. Você não?

- Não.

- Hum... Que pena. Boa Noite. – Ele se deitou e apagou a luz, fiz o mesmo esperando o melhor de amanhã.

**Bem é isso. Que tal?**

**Meus agradecimentos à: **

**Carol Mild.**** : **Obrigada por ser a primeira a mandar uma review. Anda nem que está gostando.

**Mari Pattinson Br****: **AMORRR, AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ TH LENDO. Muito importante.

**tassia belle**** : **BRIGADINHA PELO APOIO

**E obrigada a todos que lêem mas não deixam reviews.**

**MANDEM REVIEW EVRYBODY POR FAVOR. É SO CLICAR NESSE BOTÃO VERDE AQUI EM BAIXO!!!**

**Agora xau e :***


	5. Chegada 02

**Gente eu sei que demorei muito, mas estou muito triste com vocês não tem quase nenhuma review. Agradecimentos lá em baixo.**

**Esse é o cap. anterior em Zoey's' POV**

"**Zoey's POV"**

- Edward, eu sinto muito, mas não vou poder lhe levar até seu quarto, tenho um compromisso. Zoey, você pode acompanhar Edward até o quarto?- Ela fez essa pergunta como se eu pudesse recusar.

- Claro, claro – Quis parecer o mais indiferente possível. - Vamos?- Eu estendi a mão a ele.

- Vamos! – Ele pegou minha mão, aquele contato, por mais simples que fosse, me fez ter que lembrar como respirar.

- Fico feliz que esteja aqui! – Eu disse sem pensar. Então com a vergonha veio a cara corada.

- Obrigado. Ainda bem que alguém já gosta de mim. – Ele parecia meio pensativo, mas ignorei o fato.

- Você é legal, e bonito, então se dará bem aqui! – Fui bem sincera, mais do que queria.

- Você me acha bonito? – Por que ele tinha de perguntar? Eu já respondi. Mas ele me pareceu meio incrédulo.

- Cla – claro. E acho que você vai achar alguém rapidinho. – E esse alguém serei eu! Muahahaha

E falou alguma coisa que eu não entendi. Ou não quis entender afundada nos meus pensamentos. Bem, tanto faz.

- O que disse?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu rápido de mais, ai tinha coisa, mas relevei o fato.

- Sei... Em todo caso, me fale de você.

- O que quer saber?

- Sei lá... Sobre sua família?

- Eu tenho quatro irmãos, eles são ótimos, mas às vezes podem encher o saco. Meus pais são os melhores, sempre são os mais amáveis possíveis. E meu avô... Bem, ele é um vampiro. -

-Sério?

- É, e pelo que sei, ele era um Grande Sacerdote – Ele deu de ombros como se isso fosse irrelevante, mas explica muita coisa.

- Hum... Interessante! E de onde você é?

- De Forks

- Fala sério! Eu também. – Isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho

- Legal! Agora me fale de sua família.

- Tá, mas só porque você é meu amigo. – De repente ele ficou com uma expressão boba na cara. – Tenho dos irmãos insuportáveis. Não vejo meu pai há anos e há quatro anos minha mãe se casou de novo e se esqueceu de que tem filhos e pra completar o marido dela ainda é um OTÁRIO. Ou seja, minha família é o oposto da sua. – Odiava falar nisso, mas desabafar sempre é bom.

- Agora entendo porque você não queria falar nisso, deve ser realmente difícil viver assim.

- Nem imagina o quanto. Mas chega de problemas, hoje é um dia feliz, por você estar aqui. – Era mais que feliz, era fantástico.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu mal posso esperar para começar as aulas.

- Bem, chegamos ao dormitório masculino. Vem! – Estava tudo tão vazio e estranho – Que estranho, por que está tudo tão vazio? – Foi então que descobri as horas – Droga! 4h e meia, já está na hora do jantar. Vem vamos jantar logo, depois você se acomoda. – Ele ficou pensativo, provavelmente imaginando o que vampiros comem. – Relaxe, não vai haver sangue nem nada.

- Ah ta!

- Vem logo! – Eu o puxei com força e ele esbarrou em mim quase que como num abraço. Ele ficou me fitando parado, e não sei como nem de onde, tirei forças para me livrar de seu olha, foram segundos que mais pareceram horas. Seus olhos verdes me faziam hiperventilar. – Vem. – Peguei sua mão e mais uma vez senti falta de ar ao seu toque. Soltei assim que chegamos ao corredor e continuei andando em sinal de que ele deveria me seguir. Andamos lado a lado em um silêncio desconfortável. Até que avistei um vulto branco e uma bola de pelos pulou em meu colo.

- Nala! O que você faz aqui? – muito bom ver Nala, ainda não havia a visto em nenhures hoje.

- Você tem um gato? – Ele tinha uma cara boba de incredulidade.

- Uma gata. Aqui na Morada da Noite os gatos são livres para fazer o que quiserem. Mas você não escolhe seu gato, ele escolhe você. Imagino que você goste de gatos.

- Adoro. – Ele esticou lentamente a mão para ela.

- Cuidado, ela não é muito sociável. – Mas pare minha surpresa ela já o havia deixado lhe acariciar.

- Acho que ela gostou de mim.

- Isso quer dizer que você deve ser legal. – Se ela havia gostado dele era um bom sinal, ela nunca deixara Eric lhe acariciar. AH! Por que eu fui lembrar-me desse idiota? Dei um sorriso para ele, que me retribuiu com o sorriso torto mais lindo da face da Terra.

- Bem, chegamos. –Ele me seguiu até a mesa de comidas Nós dois pegamos salada e filé, mas o seu ao contrario do meu era bem passado, e pegamos uma Coca cada.

- Quer sentar comigo?

- Claro.

- Edward, esta é Stevie Rea – Apontei para minha companheira de quarto – Esta é Shaunee. – Apontei a morena do grupo – Esta é Erin, a "gêmea" de Shaunee, elas tem um senso de sincronia assustador. – Apontei a loira de olhos azuis – E por ultimo, mas não menos importante aquele é Damien, nosso amigo gay. – E então apontei nosso mais fiel amigo – Pessoal esse é Edward.

-Olá!

- Oi.

- Oi.

- Oi pessoal

- Vai sentar com a gente hoje?- Damien perguntou como se ELE tivesse chances

- Ele vai sim, mas desencana Damien, ele joga no outro time. – E ele era meu, e só meu, não estava claro?

- Então... Você também tem a marca colorida.

- É, só queria saber por que eu.

- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todo dia 'Por que eu?'.

- Você chegou inconsciente o que houve?

- Eu fui marcado, fui pegar meu celular para ligar pro meu pai, tropece na escada, sai rolando e bati a cabeça.

- Zoey também bateu a cabeça antes de vim.

- Sério?

- Sério. – Respondi morrendo de vergonha, isso não é um fato de que eu queira recordações.

- Queria ter batido também.

Depois a mesa ficou em silencio, todos comendo, até que uma menina se aproximou.

- Zoey. – Quando me virei ele fez a reverencia em sinal de respeito.

- Já disse para parar com isso! – Pode parecer estranho, mas odeio 'respeito'. Bem esse tipo de respeito _superioridade_.

- Desculpa, força do hábito. Só queria saber quando será o próximo encontro das Filhas das Trevas.

- Amanhã terá um Ritual da Lua Cheia.

- Novo membro?

- Arrã.

- Hum... Tem o Samhain daqui a três dias, né?

- Arrã. Espero que sem acidentes dessa vez. – O ultimo acabou num completo desastre q posso agradecer Heath por isso.

- Posso dizer que boiei?

- Logo vai entender. Então... Falando nisso, você vai amanhã pro ritual.

- E se eu não quiser ir?

- Eu sou sua submentora, você faz o que digo querendo ou não, lá agente resolve. – Eu adorava ser autoridade com ele.

- Vai ter que me convencer a ir. – Ele me desafiou, já falei que ninguém me desafia?

- Posso fazer isso. – Eu disse com o máximo de confiança e o mais sexy possível. Piquei um olho e mande um beijo, mas uma fez ele ficou com uma carinha de bobo. Será que ele gosta de mim?

- HUM-HUM! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Quase me esqueci de que não estávamos sozinhos.

- Bem, Ed, vamos? Você ainda tem que se alojar.

- Ok.

- Aqui estamos. – Bati na porta e Jacob atendeu. Ele é bem bonito, principalmente para quem gosta de garotos musculosos. Ele já pediu para namorar comigo, mas eu não aceitei, foi logo quando terminei com Eric, eu estava muito mal ainda. Às vezes fico me perguntando se fiz certo ou não, mas de todo jeito agora eu tinha outro em mente.

- Oi Zoey!

- Oi! Edward esse é seu novo companheiro de quarto Jacob Black. Jake este é Edward Cullen.

- Prazer, vem entra. – Ele entrou com calma, quase como se estivesse com medo.

- Jake, dê para Edward o horário, o uniforme e não deixe ele se atrasar. – Tinha de me certificar de que ele o faria.

- Nossa, por que essa obsessão pelo novo aluno? – Como sempre o Jake pensou besteira, ele tem esse dom de tudo virar piada.

- Pare de pensar besteira, eu sou submentora dele. Ed te vejo amanhã às 8h em ponto. – Eu tive uma ótima idéia, eu não tenho costume de fazer esse tipo de coisa usar as pessoas, mas os três ficariam felizes.

- Certo chefinha.

- Tchau Jake. - Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e minha operação ciúme acaba de começar. – Tchau Ed. – Me limitei a acenar.

Fui andando lentamente até o dormitório, tinha de refletir no que faria e como faria isso. Queria provocar ciúmes em Edward, mas eu definitivamente não quero machucar Jacob, principalmente por ele ser meu melhor amigo.

_____________________________________________*____________________________

**Então o que acharam? Ficou legal? Eu particularmente acho que não saiu exatamente como eu planejei, mas vocês decidem ficou bom ou não. Eu preciso de reviews nem que vocês me esculachem mas eu preciso q vcs deixem!**

**Raissa Cullen****: **Obrigada por ler a fic! Continueacompanhando pf. E eu li e amei sua fic :D

**Mari Pattinson Br****:** Como sempre minha leitora mais fiel! Lê logo o livro! E não pare de ler!

**Isabelalina12****: **Eba! Valeu por ler oficialmente e mandar uma review bem, mas tuh lia toda vez no inglês msm, mas aqui é diferente.

**Beijos a todos :* CC**

**E para aqueles que lêem mais não deixam reviews pf continuem lendo e deixem!**

_E para aqueles que não sabem deixar reviews é só clicar nesse botão aqui em baixo Review __this__Story__/__Chapter_


	6. Reparação!

**REPARAÇÃO!**

Ouvi um pequeno erro foi cometido no 3º capitulo eu vou botar o trecho original e o corrigido:

**Original: **

_- Edward, esta é Stevie Rea - Ela apontou para uma menina de cabelos curtos._

**Corrigido:**

_- Edward, esta é Stevie Rea - Ela apontou para uma menina de cabelos curtos, mais pálida que qualquer outro aluno, seus olhos eram de um vermelho assustador e sua presença não era confortante._

**Para quem não sabe o porquê disso verão no próximo capitulo.**


	7. Eu não te amo mais

**Gente, eu fico feliz q estejam gostando, e triste q minha inspiração evaporando.  
****I'm ****kiding****. ****Anyway**** estou pensando no próximo cap. com muito cuidado. Preciso chegar ao ponto certo. Uma vez q eu tenho uma seqüência de fatos tenho de botar no papel do melhor jeito possível, mas se não fossem minhas fies leitoras eu estaria morta porque acho q todas sabemos a pobreza de reviews q eu tenho recebido, se isso falece como dinheiro eu estava debaixo da ponte. Por tanto façam por merecer capítulos novos e grandes e eu toh tão feliz q a cada cap. eu me supero fazendo maior, sem por 100 ou por 800 palavras AHAHA. Eu também estou muito feliz com esse cap. Mas eu vou ter que mudar algumas idéias, OU NÃO! MUAHAHAHAHA.**

**Uma prova de que ninguém tem ligado muito pra fic é que ninguém corrigiu o fato de eu estava escrevendo Erik com 'C' e não com 'K'.**

**Agradecimentos lá em baixo.**

**Vamos a fic. ****Enjoy**** it.**

"**Zoey' s POV"**

Eu acordei arfando, o barulho do despertador era ensurdecedor, mas não consegui ficar chateada por acordar, meu sonho tinha sido estranho e confuso. Pela primeira vez em seis meses tinha sonhado com a época que namorava Erik, quando ele me prometeu que nós íamos ficar juntos e seriamos normais e não ia me entregar de bandeja pra Heath e então fiquei pensando em Heath e então veio o Carimbo. Quer dizer já fazia um tempo que não fazíamos ligação**(N/A: para quem não lembra ligação é quando a Zoey vai se encontrar espiritualmente com Heath)**, mas ontem aconteceu de novo. Foi... estranho, primeiro porque eu não estava pensando exatamente em seu sangue como sempre e segundo porque ele viu minha mente, tudo sobre Edward e Jacob. Eu pude sentir suar tristeza. Essa paixão _eterna _e_ mutua. _Quer dizer o Carimbo é forte e faz com que ambas as partes (vampiro/humano) se desejem (o vampiro ao sangue) ETERNAMENTE. Odiava isso, magoar Heath, primeiro com Erik e agora Edward.

Fui me arrumar pensando nisso. Apesar de tudo Heath me ama e é de verdade, independente do Carimbo, ele me ama desde a 3ª serie e isso só faz de tudo pior, porque eu não podia ter certeza de que Edward gosta de mim. E alem do mas foi apenas um dia, como eu poda amá-lo? Mas eu queria encontrar com ele o mais rápido possível ficar devaneando não é nada bom. Quem sabe eu podia me manter ocupada, mas a culpa não diminuía, só aumentava conforme os segundo se passavam. Eu sabia que a 1ª aula de Edward era a mesma que a minha, seu horário era o mesmo que o meu a não ser pela eletiva, o único que eu não tinha como escolher.

Quando cheguei lá não o vi em nenhures, mas ainda eram 7h50, ele tinha dez minutos para chegar. Eu me encostei-me à parede e fiquei esperando, mas comecei a me sentir em alhures. Comecei a ver Ed e Jake, mas o cenário começou a mudar, minha antiga escola começou a surgir a minha frente e me ver ao lado de Heath, não que eu realmente estivesse lá.

- Como eu cheguei aqui? – Eu estava assombrada eu não estava pensando em absolutamente nada e veio isso.

- Zo., eu aprendi! Eu aprendi a fazer a ligação entre nós surgir!

- Então para!!

- Não! Agora você está aqui e farei o máximo para manter você perto de mim!

- Eu não estou aqui! Só minha alma. Meu corpo deve estar esparramado no meio do corredor.

-Zoey! Zoey? – Não era Heath que me chamava, conhecia aquela voz rouca em qualquer lugar, era Jake. Lentamente comecei a ter consciência de novo e então vi que estava sentada no canto da parede feito uma retarda desmaia.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

- O que foi isso?

- Complicações.

- O que?

- Longa historia, pouco tempo. Bem, Edward, dúvidas sobre a escola, alunos, professores? – Me senti a própria Neferet e me senti influente como ela.

- Na verdade eu tenho uma pergunta sobre aquela menina, Stevie Rea.

- O que quer saber?

- Por que ela é estr... diferente?

- Ahn, é complicado. Bem... mas o fato é: ela está morta.

- Morta?!

- É, é. Ela morreu há uns 11 meses. Seu corpo rejeitou a Transformação.

- Então ela é um fantasma. – Ele não perguntou, simplesmente afirmou.

- Não, ela é de outra espécie. Como uma morta-viva, algo assim.

- Eu tinha ouvido essa historia, por isso nunca me aproximo dela, dizem que quando ela morreu sua humanidade também.

- Nem tudo que se fala é verdade. Há mentiras vestidas de verdades e há verdade soando mentiras.

- Pode dizer uma verdade que soa mentira num lugar onde tudo pode acontecer?- Jake soou brincalhão, mas ele realmente estava curioso.

- Há um ano eu salvei meu ex-namorado doas espíritos no Samhain, ganhei marcas de vampira adulta e atualmente sou a vampira mais poderosa que existe. – Citei o fato categoricamente.

- Realmente parece uma mentira das grandes.

- Se continuarmos vamos nos atrasar. Jake essa também é sua aula?

- Não, Grande Sacerdotisa. – Ele brincou com isso, e eu nem liguei Jake era o tipo de pessoa com quem nunca se fica zangada.

- Jake, posso falar com você mais tarde?

- Claro, claro.

- Obrigada.

- Nada. Vejo vocês depois.

- Tchau. – Dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. Edward nos olhou com os olhos verdes cheios de inveja e ciúme. Não, isso não está certo é apenas minha imaginação.

Entramos na sala e tivemos sorte de conseguir lugares juntos. Estávamos estudando o "Drácula" e como Bram Stoker foi Carimbado por uma Grande Sacerdotisa. Então comecei a me lembrar de Heath de todas as vezes que tomei seu sangue e comecei a vê-lo e estava assistindo aula de geometria. Eca, eu odeio geometria.

- Zoey! Você veio.

- Heath esquece, foi um mero acidente.

- Eu juro que mato esse Edward. Desde que ele chegou você vem me esnobando. Você não me ama, né?

- Claro que te amo, mas do que deveria até.

- Então... Por que ficar com esse vampiro playboyzinho?

- Não estou ficando com ninguém!

- Mas gosta dele.

- Nem eu tenho certeza.

- Por que você insiste?

- Porque nós não podemos ficar juntos.

- Por que não?

- Heath desista!

- Então ta! Eu vou desistir, a partir de agora não te amo mais. – Não entendia o porquê, mas essas últimas palavras me machucaram mais do que realmente deveriam.

- Não faça isso Heath. Desista, mas nunca deixe de me amar! – Eu me sentia muito egoísta pedindo isso, mas não imagino meu mundo sem Heath, muito menos sem que ele me amasse.

- Tarde demais.

- Zoey acorde! – Era a voz de Neferet.

Eu voltei pra sala lentamente morrendo de dor de cabeça.

- Me desculpe Neferet.

- Não tem problema. Senti-se bem?

- Não muito.

- Fale comigo depois da aula.

- Claro, claro.

- Ótimo.

Ela continuou a aula normalmente, menos de cinco minutos depois o sinal tocou. Todos começaram a sair e eu fiquei lá. Depois que todos da sala haviam saído ficou apenas eu e Edward.

- Edward pode dar licença alguns minutos, logo Zoey vai lhe acompanhar.

- Se ele quiser pode ficar. – Não porque, mas sentia que se Edward soubesse seria um fardo a menos, ficaria mais fácil.

- Se você quer assim.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Ele concordou em ficar sem fazer perguntas.

- Então me conte o que houve.

- Heath. Isso foi o que houve.

- Então, o Carimbo está mais forte.

- Não sei se é bem isso, mas Heath com certeza está.

- Como assim?

- Ele descobriu como fazer a _ligação_ surgir. Ele fez isso hoje de manhã antes da aula.

- Então foi por isso que você estava desmaiada no corredor? – Edward perguntou meio preocupado, será que ele entendia realmente o que se passava aqui?

- Foi sim.

- Então temos um problema.

- Não tenho muita certeza disso.

- Por quê?

- Eu e Heath acabamos meio que brigando agora.

- Então...

- Nós meio que terminamos. Quer dizer eu disse para ele desistir que não ia rolar e ele disse que se eu não o amo, o que é uma grande mentira, ele também não me ama. – Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao imaginar esse fato.

- Não pense no pior, além do mais já que ele foi Carimbado ele não pode deixar de te amar.

- Se ele quiser, ele pode, ele não entrou nessa pelo Carimbo isso veio de antes e não duvido que com muita força de vontade acabe agora. – Comecei a soluçar. Estava morrendo de vergonha por Edward ter visto isso, mas não me contive. Será que ele contaria para Jake? Essa opção me assombrava. Mas tinha mais no que pensar. Hoje à noite eu falarei com Heath, e não contara para Neferet, há muito tempo não confio mais nela, e eu preciso ter certeza de que Heath não deixará de me amar.

- Talvez, mas não tenho muita certeza. Fique vigiando e mais tarde me fale o que aconteceu. Agora pode ir.

Saímos silenciosamente, mas Ed parecia meio estranho como se estivesse chocado com aquele fato, não o culpo qualquer um ficaria.

- Então você Carimbou um cara. – Eu realmente não esperava que ele ficasse tão curioso mas tudo bem.

- É, bem ele era meu ex e ainda gostava de mim e bem ele deu uma de louco e simplesmente rolou, foi muto estranho e eu acabei Carimbando ele.

- E parece que você gosta muito dele.

- Heath é... Heath é simplesmente ele mesmo, não há palavras para descrevê-lo. Nós sempre fomos amigos, desde pequenos e ele gosta de mim desde a 3ª serie. Então nós meio que temos uma historia.

- Hum... Mas ele magoou você, isso não é legal.

- Na verdade acho que é uma reação ao fato de eu já ter magoado ele varias vezes, pensando bem eu mereci isso e sou muito egoísta pedindo que ele ainda me ame, eu não o mereço, ele é simplesmente bom demais para mim. – Eu não acreditava que dizia aquilo a Edward. – Mas por favor não conte isso a ninguém. Ninguém pode saber disso, OK?

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Obrigada.

- Pelo que? – Ele piscou um olho e de repente senti total confiança nele.

- Qual sua aula agora?

- Eu vou fazer Introdução a Musica com o Professor Vento.

- Ah! Eu vou fazer Drama com a Professora Nolan.

- Então tchau.

- Tchau te vejo na aula de Literatura no 3º período. – Não resisti e dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha e tive a impressão de que ele ficou com uma carinha de bobo, mas deve ser minha imaginação de novo.

Fui para a aula de Drama e me lembrei do meu primeiro dia aqui na Morada da Noite quando Erik veio apresentar um monologo de Shakespeare. Não! Não posso lembrar-me daquele idiota. Só faz doer mais.

A aula passou voando o que foi significativamente bom, era muito perigoso ficar com tempo para pensar, só faria a dor aumentar mais. Por minha sorte Stevie Rae também tinha aula de Literatura no próximo período então provavelmente ela deve aparecer em menos de um minuto para me acompanhar.

- Oi. – Ela estava atrás de mim.

- Oi.

- Você parece mal. O que houve?

- Mais tarde te conto.

***______________*________________*___________________*______________***

Nem acredito que o dia acabou, pareceu interminável. Nós já estávamos no jantar e parecia que eu ia explodir. Hoje também haveria o Ritual da Lua Cheia. Eu não tinha força o suficiente para me concentrar nisso, mas estava levemente consciente de que teria ainda que convencer Edward a ir.

- Zoey! Você não está prestando atenção, né?

- Desculpe. O que foi?

- Nós temos de nos arrumar para o Ritual, lembra?

- Claro, claro.

- Então vem.

- Já estou indo. Edward você tem que aparecer hoje no ritual.

- Ainda não entendi o porquê.

- Porque você fará parte das Filhas e Filhos Das Trevas. É um grupo exclusivo, onde apenas os alunos especiais participam, além do mais você tem a mesma marca que eu, então eu tenho que saber se tem os mesmos poderes.

- OK! Eu vou.

- Certo. Jake pode levar Edward?

- Claro, claro. Eu tenho que ir também, então não há problemas – Jake fazia parte dos Filhos Das Trevas, ele era muito habilidoso e atlético por isso fazia parte.

- Ótimo. Vamos pessoal, temos que nos arrumar e das os últimos toques para o Ritual.

- Na verdade Jack já meio que cuidou disso para nós. – Damien finalmente se manifestou, acho que ele ficou babando pelos garotos, se Jack souber vai morrer de ciúmes, ele e Damien estão ficando há quase um ano.

- Ei, Zoey hoje faz exatamente um ano que você chegou na Morada da Noite.

- É mesmo! - Havia esquecido completamente disso mas não tinha cabeça para pensar ou lembrar disso, muito menos para comemorar. - Agora vamos. – Todos se retiraram da mesa, eu e as meninas fomos para o dormitório nos trocar. E quando chegamos ao quarto, Stevie Rae exigiu saber tudo.

- Zoey, me diga AGORA porquê estava daquele jeito! Edward fez alguma coisa?

- Não, claro que não. Ele não tem nada haver com isso. Meu problema é Heath.

- O que ele fez.

- Bem... durante a aula de Neferet eu e ele fizemos ligação e então eu estava lá na minha antigo escola com ele. Nós começamos a discutir por causa de Edward e tal, e eu disse para ele desistir, então ele disse que finalmente iria desistir, mas que também deixaria de me amar. – Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao recordar isso.

- Você não deveria estar feliz por ele desisti?

- Mas não por ele deixar de me amar!

- Zoey, eu sei que deve ser horrível, mas você não tem direito de pedir isso a ele. Além do mais é impossível ele deixar de te amar, ele foi Carimbado.

- Mas o Carimbo NÃO fez ele me amar, isso foi antes, ele só deu uma forcinha para ele ficar louco.

- Calma! Neferet está sabendo?

- Está, mas não a quero envolvida nisso. E hoje à noite eu vou falar com Heath, mas isso é segredo nosso.

- Minha boca é um tumulo. – Ela fez um gesto como se estivesse fechando sua boca e jogando a chave fora.

Essa noite seria _muitooooo _longa.

**Pena que só tenhamos três agradecimentos hoje:**

**lenamansen: **(8)hey,you(8)brigadinha por ler, ainda bem q gostou :* amiga.

**Raissa Cullen****: **uma das mais fieis, valeu mesmo por ler e desculpa a demora :*

**Sophiatt****: **leitora nova. Brigada por ler. Ainda bem que gostou.

_E para aqueles que não sabem deixar reviews é só clicar nesse botão aqui em baixo Review __this__Story__/__Chapter_


	8. Aviso rápido!

Hey pessoinhas que se dão ao trabalho de ler essa fic

td bem? Eu sei que eu ando sumida, é né, fazer oq?

Estão com saudades? E duvido.. ninguém leu essa fic todo esse tempo que eu tive sumida :(

bem eu só vim avisar q a fic vai acabar... é exatamente isso... sem reviews, sem leitores, sem fic :(

bem eu tbm não vou deixar ela sem final... eu toh pensando como resumir ela em um ou dois caps...

vcs não tem ideia de como eu fico triste com isso... meu sonho era fazer uma fic grande... sabe, tipo aquelas de 60 caps e talz... mas tudo bem... eu vou ter novas ideias(eu tbm toh sem ideias pra essa) pra novas fics... bem mas se eu conseguisse mais leitores e reviews eu provavelmente continuaria... então... se vcs realmente gostaram dessa fic divulguem, mandei reviews e convençam os outros a mandar tbm, eu minha amiga fizemos um trato, ela gosta muito da minha fic...então se eu conseguir 100 reviews pelos próximos caps eu continuarei a fic :} obs.: não vale reviews anonimas...

:*, "vejo" vcs no prox. capitulo!


	9. O Encontro

**Oi gente… bem ai vai o prox cap... ainda não vai ser o ultimo :) mas falta muito pouco, só mais um... mas como já sabem do meu pacto com minha amiga... se eu receber 100 reviews eu continuo(não valem anonimas). Bem chega de falar...**

**Vamos a capitulo, aproveitem!**

"Zoey's POV"

Nós estavamos prontos e o salão estava arrumado. Estavamos esperando os novatos chegarem. Havia poucos terceiros-anistas, um motivo para isso é que calouros não gostam de sangue, me surpreende Jake ter ficado, mas acho que ele só faz isso para parecer " forte". O que me lembra Heath...

Comecei a ver os meninos se aproximando, fui falar falar com eles, ignorando meu blá-blá-blá mental.

- Oi! - Dei um abraço em cada um.

- Oi!- Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem Edward, aqui está. - Entreguei a ele um colar com um pingente igual a nossa marca. - A Líder um presente a cada membro. Imagino que Jake já tenha lhe explicado.

- Na verdade sim.

- Ótimo.

- Bem está todo mundo aqui. - Stevie Rae veio me avisar.

- OK! Peguem suas velas, vamos começar!

Comecei a guiar normalmente a cerimonia, faz quase um ano e estou ficando especialista. Após invocar os elementos, passei o vinho com sangu pelo circulo e, eu queria não fazer mais isso, mas era um tradição, então simplesmente aboli as "geladeiras". Comecei por Jake, pude ver sua cara de nojo, depois passei por Edward, seu rosto se inundou com uma expressão de prazer, ele havia gostado. Continuei o circulo até o final e depois tomei os últimos goles. O ritual estava finalizado e o pessoal começou a sair da formação, alguns foram jantar, outros ficaram por ali conversando. Fui atrás de Edward pra saber o que ele tinha achado.

- Oi!

- Oi!

- E então...?

- Foi... bom.

- E bem... o que achou do... sangue?

- Estranho... mas eu gostei.

- Isso é um bom sinal.

- Por que?

- Calouros não gostam de sangue, isso quer dizer que você é mais parecido comigo.

- Sabe o que foi mais estranho?

- O que?

- Quando você invocava os elementos... parecia que eles realmente estavam lá.

- Os cinco?!

- Arrã – eu fiquei tão feliz com isso que pulei no pescoço dele dando um forte abraço.

- Isso é ótimo! - foi tudo que eu consegui dizer depois que soltei ele.

- Ahn.... por que exatamente isso é ótimo?

- Porque quer dizer que você tem afinidade com os cinco elementos... nós somos os únicos na historia com afinidade com todos: o ar, o fogo, a água, a terra e os espiritos.

- Wow. Isso é legal... mas parece muito... _grande._

- Bem... na verdade sim, mas você verá que não é tão dificil assim.

- Eu realmente espero que sim... sabe, eu nunca quis isso, mesmo sabendo que poderia acontecer por causa do meu avô.

- Eu também não queria ser vampira, eu era uma garota normal, ou quase. Mas eu acho que foi exatamente por causa do seu avô que isso aconteceu... sabia que _Grandes Sacerdotes _são muito incomuns**? **Além do mais eu vou te ajudar... sabe, eu não tive ajuda.

- Eu sei... mas acho que de todo jeito agora eu meio que gosto daqui, provavelmente se eu pudesse, eu não voltaria a ser humano.

- É uma questão de gosto...

- Oi! - de repente Jacob estava atrás de mim.

- Oi!

- Você ainda quer conversar?**- **eu havia esquecido completamente disso.

- Ahn... pode ser depois, eu estou meio cansada agora. - e eu ainda teria de pensar em como falar com ele.

- Claro, claro. Te vejo amanhã.

- Tchau Jake.

- Bem... é melhor eu deixar você ir dormir também, boa noite.

- Boa noite Edward. - então ele foi, e eu teria de ir falar com Heath agora, bom... boa sorte pra mim.

* * *

Já eram quase 6h eu tinha de ser rápida, antes que ele fosse pra aula. Então comecei a me lembrar de tudo, do carro, do sangue e finalmente pude ver Heath, ainda deitado, dormindo. São momentos assim que fazem eu perceber porque eu quero tanto ele.

- Heath!

- Zoey... O que faz aqui?

- O que você acha? Eu vim te ver.

- Por que? Por acaso seu novo vampirinho também te chutou?

- Heath! Você está sendo muito mal... e eu já falei que não gosto do Edward.

- Tá, e eu sou a vovozinha. Esqueceu, eu leio sua mente. E falando nisso... quem é Jacob?

- Ninguém que venha ao caso agora. Mas eu não vim aqui pra isso, eu queria falar sobre aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo... o que você falou. - Eu comecei a chorar, deve ser a 5ª vez que eu choro por isso hoje, eu sou uma egoista.

- Zo... você está chorando?

- Estou! Foi só isso que eu consegui fazer o dia inteiro... - minha voz tinha acabado, havia um nó enorme na minha garganta.

- Por... - ele se calou acho que ele havia entendido, ou quase, e de todo jeito eu não conseguiria responder. Eu só queria realmente estar lá e poder abraça-lo. - Calma Z.! Isso foi pelo que eu disse mais cedo?

- Aham.- Foi a única afirmação que eu consegui produzir com meu choro excessivo.

- Me desculpe Zo. Eu estou sendo muito mal, eu sei. Eu estava com ciúmes, na minha cabeça você ainda é minha, sendo ou não vampira, namorando ou não aquele idiota, gostando ou não desse Edward, você ainda é a minha Zo.

- Isso não te dá o direito de ser tão mal, eu sei que também não sou a melhor garota que existe... mas o que você falou hoje foi horrível.

- Me desculpe, por favor... Eu te amo, e não é um vampiro playboyzinho idiota que vai mudar isso, OK?

- Você está falando serio?

- Nunca falei tão serio... Então, podemos nos encontrar?

- Não sei...

- Zo... por favor, eu estou com saudades.

- Tá, eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Você é incrível Z.

- Eu sei que sou... Agora eu preciso ir.

- Já?!

- Eu tenho que dormir e você tem que ir pra escola.

- Certo, mas ainda iremos sair, né?

- Claro... mais tarde te passo uma mensagem.

**Gente é isso por enquanto, e ai, ficou bom**? **Eu gostei... AH! E enquanto escrevia esse cap. Me lembrei de uma coisa. Quando ela está na aula da Neferet , e ela briga com o Heath, ele não poderia estar na aula, já que era de noite... Então eu vou pensar em como ajeitar, OK**?** Vejo vocês mais tarde.**


	10. Notinha rapida da escritora

**OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE GENTE! :D**

**Sentiram minha falta? Não, né?**

**Vcs sabem quantas reviews eu recebi das 100 que eu pedi? TRÊS!**

**Eu recebi miseras três reviews. E eu não tenho só três leitoras.**

**Minhas amigas leitoras(que deveriam me mandar reviews) e escritoras disseram que era por que pouca gente já leu The House of Night(nem eu li todo :$), mas eu tenho gráficas sabe... e eu tenho muitooo mais q 3 leitores(as).**

**Anyway, só vim avisar que a fic acaba aqui.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRINCADEIRA, USHAUAHUAS**

**Eu não faria isso com vcs. Primeiro quero me desculpar pelos meses sem postar. Sabe come é tempos de aula estudar, estudar mais um pouco e treinar(basquete).**

**Segundo quero dizer que não tenho prazo pro próximo capitulo por que to viajando semana que vem e ainda tenho muito o que arrumar. O tempo que eu tenho no avião eu já arranjei o que me ocupar. Tipo dois livros e a primeira temporada completa de True Blood.**

**Terceiro quero dizer que tenho certeza q o próximo capitulo é o ultimo. E que estou sem idéias. Quer dizer, tenho algumas... Pra outra fic :S**

**Agora que estamos esclarecidos(as) uma pergunta: Alguem gosta de True Blood e/ou The Vampire Diares? **

**Eu tive a idéia de fazer o Eddie naquele estilo, cool e pervo :S**

**E diários masculinos, algo contra? Outra idéia minha.**

**Mandem reviews com suas opiniões e verei com fica essa próxima fic...**

**:*(não se esqueçam que o botão p/ reviews é aqui em baixo não o X lá em cima :S)**


End file.
